Lina vs Justice, Chimeras and Inner Feelings
by Zero Omega1
Summary: Lina is in fear of a dream that she has experienced... Will it all come true when a man in black arrives?


???: "Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess. Dragon Slave!!"  
  
???: The famous Dragon Slave, do you not understand, I have now learned how to overcome this!  
  
After the eruption from the Dragon Slave and the smoked had cleared all that were remaining were two bodies on the ground.  
  
Chapter 1: It Begins with a Girl's Dream.  
  
With a fright Lina Inverse stood up from her bed in shock, she then shook her head. "Of course, that couldn't happen. Could it." She looked over to her room's door, she got up from her bed and put her cape around her shoulders and exited her room. Walking down the stairs of the inn she was residing at she replayed her dream in her head until she reached the last step where she met up with Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis.  
  
"You're up Lina, it's late what were you doing." Asked Zelgadis.  
  
"Hmm, oh nothing, just sleeping." Replied Lina in a small chuckle. "Anyways, let's go, we have to get from here, Tavgen, to Zandrak before it reaches midnight." Lina said  
  
"Right, let's go." Said Amelia.  
  
It had been five months after the battle with Filia, something had gone wrong with her mental being and she attacked the group. Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis fought Filia while Amelia was incapacitated. The group had left the inn; Lina couldn't get her dream out of her head, "Why was it so? Was it a bad omen? Would this really happen?" she thought and then stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Something approaches us." Lina exclaims to the group, they all stop and look at her.  
  
"What are you talking about Lina?" Asked Gourry. "I mean something is coming this way. It doesn't feel right. It aims to kill." Replied Lina.  
  
Suddenly a figure in black comes flies down from a rooftop. "Lina Inverse, I presume?" Asked the figure.  
  
"What of it? Am I so famous nowadays, even more than before?" Retorted Lina.  
  
"I've come with orders to take you away, under any circumstances. Dead or alive." Replied the figure  
  
"Then you shall fight all of us" Exclaimed Gourry who had been unusually quite ever since he fought with Filia.  
  
"Very well." The figure said, he then unsheathed an unusual blade, dull on all sides but for some reason powerful.  
  
Lina had backed off a bit fearing something from this figure; she bumped into Zelgadis who looked down at her, "Something wrong Lina?" Asked Zelgadis. "Oh nothing, I just don't want to deal with people like him right now." Replied Lina.  
  
Zelgadis shook he head and stepped forward toward Gourry, "Gourry, take care of Lina right now. Something is wrong I will fight with him." Zelgadis said. "Um. Right." Gourry replied confused.  
  
Zelgadis soon then unsheathed his blade from its sheath; the townspeople of Tavgen saw both blades and ran in fear of being hurt in the fight. Zelgadis stared down his opponent unknown of his talents with this blade though for some reason he felt a very unusual feeling form his opponent's blade.  
  
"First what is you're name?" Asked Zelgadis calmly.  
  
"My name is of no importance to you, but people call me Shenshu. And you are Zelgadis, the idiot who backed off is Gourry and the little justice girl is Amelia. Oh and the famous Dragon Spooker, Lina Inverse" Shenshu replied to Zelgadis.  
  
Hearing Dragon Spooker, Lina raised a fist at Shenshu. "Shut up you! I'll kill you now!" Lina shouted.  
  
Shenshu turned his attention for a moment to Lina and smirked then turned back to Zelgadis and smirked again. Zelgadis took a step forward holding his blade in his hand. A sharp pain and traveled through Zelgadis and fell to his knees, Shenshu had somehow slammed the hilt of his blade into Zelgadis, penetrating his chimera body. Shenshu grabbed Zelgadis by the throat, Zelgadis dropped his blade, he had never been through such pain, not knowing what to do Zelgadis tried to fight back. Shenshu stood calmly at Zelgadis's attempts to strike him, he then raised Zelgadis into the air and threw him down into the ground, and he picked him up again.  
  
"You shall be the first, Zelgadis" Smirked Shenshu.  
  
"What are you doing with Mr.Zelgadis?" Demanded Amelia  
  
"Don't worry, he will be safe with me. Well, you can only hope" Replied Shenshu.  
  
With a large flash Zelgadis and Shenshu were gone, Gourry, Lina and Amelia stood in shock as the townspeople slowly started gathering around.  
  
"Something is wrong. Is my dream coming to be? What is going on? How was Zel beaten so easily? That man. He is not normal." Thought Lina  
  
(To be continued in Chapter Two) 


End file.
